Nutcracker
by Little-Bocchan
Summary: Alois déteste Noël. Tout les ans son excentrique oncle Arnold leur offre des cadeaux bizarres à son frère et lui. Mais celui de cette année sera grandement perturbé entre un prince prisonnier d'un casse-noisette, un roi des rats, des fées et un royaume à sauver. - Fiction Cielois. Inspiré du conte et ballet "Casse-noisette"
1. Chapitre 1

Noël qu'est-ce que c'est stupide.

Mais bon au moins ça fait plaisir à son petit frère.

"Onii-chan regarde ce que Oncle Arnold m'a offert !"

Alois prit le jouet que lui tendait son frère Luka :

"Un casse-noisette?"

Leur oncle Arnold voyage dans toute l'Europe pour son travail - d'ailleurs Alois ne sait pas trop ce que c'est comme travail et il ne tient pas à le savoir - il leur ramène donc régulièrement des cadeaux pour le moins... insolite pour ne pas dire carrément à côté de la plaque comme en témoigne le château de princesse qui trône fièrement au milieu de la pile de cadeau d'Alois entre la PlayStation 4 offerte par sa Tante Maddie et l'Iphone X, cadeau de ses parents.

Visiblement ce brave oncle Arnold n'a toujours pas compris que 1) Alois est un garçon et 2) il a 14 ans et pas 5.

En plus il a une tête de pédophile.

Alois lui redonna le casse-noisette d'un air franchement dégouté:

"Il est naze ton jouet."

Quel genre d'oncle offre un casse-noisette (UN FOUTU CASSE-NOISETTE ) à son neveu de 7 ans ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir une toupie beyblade comme tout le monde ?

"Tu dis n'importe quoi moi je le trouve très classe !" fit Luka de sa petite voix fluette.

Leur oncle Arnold qui arrivait à ce moment là ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux roux du petit garçon et lui dit en souriant :

"Je suis content que mon cadeau te plaise. D'ailleurs tu sais il n'a pas toujours était un simple casse-noisette".

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui. Autrefois c'était Ciel. Le prince d'un royaume très ancien et très riche. Il vivait dans le château de Nutcracker dont j'ai d'ailleurs offert la reconstitution à ton grand-frère".

"Et comment il est devenu un casse-noisette ?" demanda Luka.

"Eh bien tu sais le prince Ciel était d'une très grande beauté. On disait que ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que les saphirs les plus précieux d'Orient et que sa peau était aussi pâle que la porcelaine la plus fine. Il était donc très courtisé. Mais ayant aussi un effroyable caractère il se refusait à tout le monde. Jusqu'au jour où il fut demandé en mariage par Sebastian l'infâme roi des rats. Bien évidement Ciel l'envoya paître et le roi des rats furieux s'inspira du nom du château et lui jeta cette horrible malédiction le piègeant à jamais dans ce casse-noisette puis s'empara du trône et régna en tyran sur la population. "

" Il est trop méchant Sebastian pauvre prince Ciel , pleura Luka, Mais les gens du royaume n'ont pas essayé de l'aider ? ".

"Évidement que si. Le prince Ciel était de descendance féerique bien qu'il n'ai pas d'ailes il avait quelques pouvoirs magique lui aussi et la possibilité de communiquer avec les fées et les elfes qui vivaient alors en très grand nombre dans tout le royaume . Sa cousine Elizabeth que tout le monde surnommait Lizzy était d'ailleurs leur chef. Lorsqu'elle apprit ce qui était arrivé à son cher cousin qu'elle aimait comme un frère elle rassembla toute l'armée des fées et ils partirent combattre ensemble Sebastian. Malheureusement l'armée du roi des rats étaient beaucoup plus forte et mieux entraîné. Les fées furent toutes massacrés et les rares à ne pas avoir participé au combat enfermés dans un grand puit. Une seule d'entre elle en réchapa : Lizzy qui parvint à reprendre le casse-noisette à Sebastian et à le confier à Clara une petite fille du village qui le mit en sécurité dans le royaume des humains. Quand aux autres habitants beaucoup d'entre eux se sont rebellés mais hélas ont tous été transformés en statue de pierre par la magie du roi des rats."

Alois se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant. Et en plus il lui farcie la tête d'idioties.

" Quel méchant roi des rats ! Si je le trouve je lui fait sa fête et je libère les fées pour qu'elles sauvent Ciel avec leurs magies ! " dit Luka en faisant comme des mouvements d'épées dans le vide.

"Ah ah j'aime ton enthousiasme mais tu sais mon grand même les fées ne peuvent pas briser cette malédiction".

"Ah bon pourquoi ?"

"Parce que la seule chose qui le peut c'est l'amour. Il faut que Ciel trouve une personne qui accepte de l'aimer pour ce qu'il est vraiment et non pour sa beauté uniquement".

"Moi je veux bien l'aimer si ça peut l'aider " dit le petit Luka avec un air innocent.

L'oncle Arnold éclata de rire:

"Tu es adorable Luka mais tu es un peu trop jeune pour lui nan ce qu'il lui faudrait ce serait plutôt..."

Il parcourut la pièce du regard et s'arrêta sur Alois:

"Quelqu'un comme Alois par exemple !".

Luka paru enchanté à cette idée.

"Ouaiiis Alois tu va te marier avec Ciel et sauver le royaume !"

Alois en revanche l'était beaucoup moins:

"Personne ne va se marier avec personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Oncle Arnold te raconte n'importe quoi depuis tout à l'heure et que toi tu gobe son histoire comme un lézard goberait des mouches. Il n'y a pas de prince ni de fées ni de château de NutCracker! Tout ça c'est juste des contes pour endormir les enfants ! Et ton cadeau c'est qu'un casse-noisette certe avec une forme de soldat qui lui donne un côté original mais ça reste un banal casse-noisette ! "

Et pour prouver ses dires il arracha le petit soldat des mains de l'enfant et le jeta violemment par terre lui cassant un bras.

Les larmes envahirent les yeux du petit Luka qui hurla à Alois :

" Je te déteste !! "

Puis il partit se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère qui essaya de le consoler du mieux qu'elle put:

"C'est pas grave mon chéri maman va réparer ton jouet et ton frère va venir s'excuser tout de suite."

"Nan je m'excuserai pas. Il est temps qu'il grandisse un peu !" cria Alois.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'oncle Arnold :

"Et il serait temps aussi que tu te comporte comme tout les oncles le font avec leurs neveux et que tu nous offre enfin des cadeaux normaux et pas ce genre de trucs totalement ringards" ajouta-t-il en désignant le château.

Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre en hurlant que tout le monde l'avait bien saoulé et qu'il voulait être seul. Il y resta jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Dans le salon silencieux la fête était terminée depuis longtemps et tout les invités étaient couchés y compris les parents et le frère d'Alois.

Seul demeurait l'oncle Arnold qui à la lueur d'une bougie reparaît le casse-noisette.

Il ratachait son bras tout en lui parlant. Cependant son timbre de voix était très différent. Plus aiguë. Comme une voix de fille.

"Tu sais Ciel je crois ne pas m'être trompée. Alois est la personne que nous cherchions depuis longtemps."

Il ria :

"Il a un caractère aussi explosif que toi"

Les yeux du casse-noisette semblaient briller d'une lueur humaine.

"J'ai eu une vision tu sais. J'ai vu le puit ouvert et toutes nos sœurs fées libre, les habitants du royaume à nouveau eux-mêmes et cet infâme Sebastian et tout ces sbires au cachot. Et toi tu étais là près de la cascade où on jouait quand on était petit et tu embrassais ce garçon. Tu avais l'air tellement heureux. Posséder cet humain pour qu'il raconte notre histoire et lui confie le casse-noisette n'était pas chose facile. J'y ai utilisé tout ce qu'il me restait de pouvoirs. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour que notre plan se mette en marche. "

L'oncle Arnold leva la tête vers la pendule.

" C'est la nuit de Noël. À minuit le passage qui mène au royaume sera ouvert et tu pourra y aller avec Alois. Bonne chance. J'aurai aimer pouvoir faire plus. "

À ces mots l'oncle Arnold tomba inconscient sur le sol tandis que la fée Elizabeth s'évaporait en poussière d'or. Morte. Elle était morte mais elle avait accompli sa mission.

Le casse-noisette s'anima et descendit rapidement de la table, hurlant le prénom de sa cousine mais c'était déjà trop tard...

Une fée qui n'a plus de pouvoir est vouée à mourir même la plus puissante d'entre elle ne peut y échapper.


	2. Chapitre 2

Sebastian était assis sur son trône s'ennuyant ferme.

Il avait déjà envoyé sa horde de soldats bêtes et cruels soutirer le lourd impôt aux villageois, il avait déjà fait tomber 3 fois Meirin la servante dans les escaliers, insulter 6 fois Finny le jardinier de bouffon et ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'occuper.

Il attendait surtout des nouvelles de Grell la générale en chef de son armée.

Apparemment les espions de Sebastian avait repéré Lizzy la reine des fées et le casse-noisette dans le royaume des humains, près d'un marché de Noël en Allemagne.

Alors qu'il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter la jeune femme aux cheveux rouge flamboyant entra brusquement dans la salle du trône et se jeta sur le roi.

"Ah mon Sebby d'amour comme tu m'as manquée ! "

Mais au dernier moment Sebastian se décala et Grell alla s'encastrer dans le mur.

"Venons en au fait Grell".

"Pff t'es pas drôle. Bon alors moi et mes hommes on a traqué cette fée pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'en Angleterre où elle aurait possédé un humain qui aurait confié le casse-noisette à son neveu. Un petit gamin haut comme trois pommes avec un nom qui commence par L. "

" Qu'est devenue la fée?"

"Elle est morte. Elle a utilisé tout ses pouvoirs pour la posséssion. D'après ce que j'ai entendue elle pense que le frère du gamin est la personne qui va libérer Ciel de la malédiction. Mais franchement je n'y crois pas du tout. Si ce sale morveux a refusé de t'épouser toi l'homme le plus beau du royaume je me demande bien qui pourrait arriver à conquérir son cœur d'asexuel".

"Hum. Comment s'appelle ce garçon ?"

"Alois Trancy je crois. "

Sebastian réfléchit quelques instants puis décida de se retirer dans sa chambre. Il avait quelque chose à vérifier.

"Attends Sebas-Chan tu me fais pas un bisou pour me remercier de mon travail ?" cria Grell.

Pour toute réponse elle se prit la porte en pleine tête.

Notre roi des rats monta jusqu'à sa chambre en haut de la plus haute tour du château de Nutcracker et alla dans son bureau secret consulter sa boule de cristal qui prédisait l'avenir.

"Montre-moi Alois Trancy" ordonna-t-il.

Et à l'intérieur apparut Alois en train d'embrasser Ciel passionnément.

Ciel n'était plus sous sa forme de casse-noisette et agripait fermement les cheveux blonds d'Alois, intensifiant leur baiser.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent et se regardèrent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser de plus belle. Leurs langues dansant ensemble dans un ballet sensuel.

Fou de rage Sebastian jeta la boule par terre qui se brisa en milles morceaux.

C'était LUI que Ciel devait regarder comme ça. À LUI que Ciel devait destiner de tels baisers.

Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait de plus ?

Sebastian n'avait jamais eu trop de problèmes pour séduire. Grâce à sa richesse et à sa beauté il avait toutes les femmes et même les hommes à ses pieds.

Seulement la seule personne qu'il voulait était également la seule qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui et le méprisait même.

Ciel dont Sebastian était tombé complètement sous le charme au premier regard. Ciel dont le simple prénom suffisait à faire battre la chamade à son cœur. Mais Ciel qui ne le regardait même pas et qui selon ses propres mots préférait "mourir que de l'épouser".

C'était à ses mots que la colère de Sebastian avait exposé et qu'il avait jeté ce sort au prince .

Il s'en était voulu au début. Il n'avait jamais souhaité lui faire du mal. Seulement après il y avait vu un bon moyen de faire céder le bleuté à ses avances:

"Je ne voulais pas te faire ça Ciel mais c'est à cause de toi si nous en sommes là, lui avait-il dit, cependant ma proposition tient toujours. Devient mon époux et je te rendrai ton apparence humaine."

Mais Ciel lui avait craché au visage avant de lui dire de ce petit ton insolent dont il avait le secret.

" Je préfère encore rester un casse-noisette. "

Sebastian avait violemment frappé les barreaux de la cage à l'intérieur de laquelle il avait enfermé le bleuté.

"Eh bien reste comme ça ! Et meurt comme ça puisque visiblement c'est ce que tu veux !"

"Non ce que je veux c'est que tu me retransforme, que tu parte de chez moi et que tu me laisse tranquille !"

"Oh non je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir ! Tu sais quoi je vais m'installer dans ton château et toi tu va me regarder bien sagement réduire en esclavages tout tes sujets".

"Tu es un monstre Sebastian. Tu croyais vraiment me berner en me faisant des compliments et en m'offrant tes cadeaux hors de prix? Mais l'amour ne s'achète pas. J'ai vu ton âme grâce à mes pouvoirs la première fois qu'on s'est vu. J'ai tout de suite sût que tu étais le mal incarné. Alors tu pourra employer toutes les menaces que tu veux, Brûler mon royaume entier si ça t'amuse mais jamais, JAMAIS je ne serai à toi ! "

Ces mots étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire.

Il ne pensait pas être un monstre. Mais si Ciel voulait qu'il soit le méchant de l'histoire alors c'est ce qu'il serait.

Il resdescendit rapidement et ordonna à Grell d'aller chercher le casse-noisette et d'éliminer Alois Trancy.

"Je ne renoncerai jamais mon tendre Ciel. Bientôt tu te cambreras de plaisir sous moi pendant que je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à que tu sois incapable de marcher".

**À** **SUIVRE**...


	3. Chapitre 3

Alois jeta un coup d'œil au réveil.

Minuit.

Ayant soif il descendit boire un verre d'eau dans le salon et se retrouva face à une scène surréaliste:

Le casse-noisette de Luka était en train de se battre à l'épée (épée qui était en fait une simple aiguille à coudre trouvée par terre) contre 5 gros rats en uniforme de soldats.

Alois qui avait une peur bleue des rongeurs envoya valser les rats à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied.

"Wow joli " commenta le casse-noisette.

Mais il se prit aussitôt un coup de livre.

"Aïe mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Ça fait mal ! Je te faisais un compliment ! Déjà que c'est assez rare quand j'en dit." râla le casse-noisette tout en frottant sa tête dont la peinture avait été légèrement écaillée.

"Le-Le-Le-Le Casse-noisette parle ?" bégaya Alois sous le choc.

"Bah évidement que je parle gros crétin ! Ma cousine t'a raconté mon histoire non ?"

"Ta cousine ?"

"Comment crois-tu que ton oncle m'a trouvé ? Ma cousine Lizzy a prit possession de son corps pour qu'il m'offre à ton frère". Expliqua Ciel.

Une possession et puis quoi encore ?

"Je suis en train de rêver. C'est ça ! L'histoire stupide d'oncle Arnold m'a monté à la tête et du coup je fais ce rêve super bizarre." pensa Alois.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'interroger car une armée de rat venait de sortir de la grande horloge du salon. À cheval sur l'un des rats une personne de la taille du casse-noisette. Alois avait du mal à determiner son genre mais elle avait de longs cheveux rouges, des yeux vert-jaune, des dents en pointes comme les requins qui lui faisait un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire dans Alice au pays de merveille et portait des lunettes. Mais ce qui était le plus choquant était la mini-tronçonneuse qu'elle tenait à la main.

"Grell Sutcliff encore toi !" pesta Ciel.

"Eh oui c'est bien moi la seule, l'unique Grell Sutcliff. Générale en chef de l'armée du roi des rats. Mon Sebas-Chan m'a demandé de te ramener vivant et d'éliminer le gêneur : Alois Trancy mais je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups en vous tuant tout les deux et mon Sebby adoré sera enfin à moi ! "

À ces mots elle pointa sa tronçonneuse en direction de Ciel.

Mais Alois se mit devant lui pour le protéger et cria à l'intention de Grell :

" Eh toi! Je sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu veux mais ce jouet est à mon petit frère alors tu le touche pas ! "

"Comme c'est mignon. Tant pis ce sera toi ma première victime." ricana Grell.

"Imbécile écarte-toi tout de suite !" cria Ciel à Alois.

Mais c'était trop tard. Grell prononça une formule magique et un rayon rouge jailli de la tronçonneuse frappant le blond de plein fouet qui se sentit rappetisser, rappetisser, rappetisser pour finir par atteindre la même taille que Grell et le casse-noisette.

"Étrange, fit Grell en frappant sa tronçonneuse, elle est cassée ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévue de lui faire !"

Ciel en profita pour aller aider Alois qui essayait tant bien que mal de sortir de l'amas de ses vêtements devenus beaucoup trop grands pour lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! , cria Alois en pointant Grell du doigt, Rends-moi ma taille tout de suite !"

"Même si je le voulais je ne pourrai pas. Les sortilèges une fois lancés ne peuvent être défaits". Répondit Grell.

"Mais au final ça m'arrange, continua-t-elle, l'obstacle de ta taille en moins je vais pouvoir vous éliminer pour de bon cette fois-ci"

Elle pointa à nouveau sa tronçonneuse sur Alois et Ciel qui attira le blond contre lui et mit son épée en avant dans une tentative de les protéger de la fureur de Grell.

Ce ne fut cependant pas nécessaire car celle-ci fut soudainement écrasée par un pied géant.

"Onii-chan ? Onii-chan? T'es là ? J'ai entendu du bruit." fit une petite voix que Alois reconnut immédiatement.

"Luka ! Luka ! Je suis là en bas !" cria Alois de toute ses forces pour se faire entendre de son frère qui était désormais plus grand que lui.

Luka aperçut finalement Alois et son jouet à ses pieds.

"Casse-noisette ! Casse-noisette! T'es plus cassé !" s'exclama le petit garçon en sautant de joie.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire décoller Alois et Ciel du sol.

"Oui je vais mieux mais arrête de sauter s'il te plaît." lui dit Ciel.

"Oups pardon casse-noisette. Mais qui t'a réparé ? "

"C'est ton frère Alois, mentit Ciel, il voulait t'en faire la surprise pour se faire pardonner."

"Onii-chan merciii"

Et il prit doucement le blond dans sa main et lui fit un gros câlin.

Pendant ce temps là les rats surpris de l'arrivée de Luka c'était repliés et emmenait Grell blessée se faire soigner au château.

"Tu me le paiera sale gosse !" vociféra-t-elle.

"C'était qui ça ?" demanda Luka quand il les vit s'enfuir.

"C'est rien. Ce sont des méchants" répondit Alois.

"Des soldats de l'armée du roi des rats et sa générale Grell Sutcliff". Ajouta Ciel.

"L'armée du roi des rats ? Comme dans le conte d'oncle Arnold ? J'étais sûr que c'était vrai ! " fit Luka fou de joie.

"Mais alors ça veut dire que tu va vraiment aider Ciel Onii-chan ?" demanda Luka.

"Pour l'instant on va déjà lui trouver des nouveaux vêtements. Après on réfléchira à tout ça". Répondit Ciel.

Alois remarqua alors seulement qu'il était complètement nu et mit ses mains devant son entre-jambe en rougissant.

"Oh je sais où on peut en trouver !" s'exclama Luka qui fila à l'étage tandis qu'Alois l'attendait patiemment tout en enguelant Ciel:

"Ne t'avise pas de me mater sale casse-noisette pervers ! Retourne-toi je n'ai pas envie que tu ai des idées bizarres. "

"Même si ma cousine Lizzy a vu dans une de ses visions qu'on allaient finir ensemble toi et moi sache que je te trouve moche et que tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre de ce côté là mais bon si tu y tient".

Il se retourna donc après avoir gratifié Alois d'un sourire narquois.

"Luka a intérêt à se dépêcher avant que je lui dévisse la tête à celui-là". Pensa le blondinet qui en plus commençait à grelotter comme ça.

"En plus tu en a une petite"

"Grrrrr je vais te tuer !!"

**À** **SUIVRE**...


	4. Chapter 4

sparkle 94 : Hi, I'm glad you enjoyed my story.

Thank you for your analysis, I am happy to have managed to respect the psychology of the characters.

For the part of "Alois protecting Ciel because he is Luka's toy", I am relieved that you liked and found that logical. Because I was not very sure of myself.

And finally thank you for your nice

comments.

* * *

"Tu aurais pu prendre encore plus encombrant." commenta Alois en examinant la robe de mariée à l'imposant jupon de tulle que venait de lui ramener son frère.

"Ah bon tu trouve ?" répondit innocemment Luka.

Et en plus il était trop petit pour comprendre son ironie.

Une robe... Pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec une robe ?

"C'était de l'ironie Luka. Sérieusement t'as vraiment rien d'autre ?"

"Non. Tu es très mince Onii-chan les vêtements de mes jouets ne t'iront jamais. Heureusement que j'ai retrouvé la Barbie Mariée que Oncle Arnold t'avais offert pour ton 8ème anniversaire. Ses vêtements sont parfaitement adapté à ta silhouette. Oh je me souviens maman m'a raconté que tu trimballais cette barbie partout et que tu disais tout le temps que quand tu serais grand tu te marierais dans une robe comme ça."

"Oui c'est bon on a compris" fit Alois en colère que Luka ressorte cet épisode honteux de sa vie.

Étant petit Alois était très différent. Il ne jouait pas aux voitures et au mécanicien comme les autres garçons de son âge mais préférait plutôt les poupées et la dînette. Tout comme il préférait les robes aux salopettes, la danse au foot et les ballerines aux baskets.

Pour lui ce n'était pas un problème. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal. C'était simplement sa personnalité et ses goûts. Cependant il avait très vite arrêté en voyant les regards de dégoûts des adultes autour quand ses parents expliquaient que non il n'était pas une petite fille mais bien un garçon et les moqueries incessantes de ses camarades de classes.

Les garçons le frappaient et lui tiraient les cheveux. Et les filles se moquaient quand il demandait pour jouer avec elles en particulier Kitty la fille la plus populaire de son école primaire toujours flanquée de son groupe de copines aussi insupportables qu'elle :

"Pourquoi tu viens Alois ? Va jouer au foot avec les autres. Ici c'est que pour les filles !" s'était moqué Kitty.

"Oh mais je n'aime pas le foot je préfère la corde à sauter."

"Les garçons ça sait pas faire de la corde à sauter. C'est trop bête pour ça !" avait-elle rit avant de lui faire une grimace.

Alois avait donc prit sa propre corde qu'il gardait toujours dans son sac et c'était mit à sauter avec. Il s'était révélé bien plus doué que Kitty qui fut tellement jalouse que ses amies lui accorde plus d'attentions qu'à elle qu'elle le poussa violemment et lui vola sa corde.

"Rends la moi Kitty s'il te plait c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire."

Mais au lieu de ça elle l'avait lancée derrière le mur qui reliait l'école au jardin du voisin qui était teigneux et avait un chien qui mordait et grognait sur quiconque osait pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la maison.

Alois déterminé à récupéré son jouet avait escaladé le mur sans grande difficulté puisqu'il faisait de la gymnastique et avait d'ailleurs déjà remporté plusieurs compétitions. Il avait réussi à la récupérer mais s'en était sorti avec des grosses morsures de chiens sur la jambe et il avait fallu l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Après ça Alois avait changé d'école mais il allait cependant subir une dernière humiliation. Pendant toutes ses années il avait menti à ses parents en disant qu'il avait pleins d'amis aussi en pensant lui faire plaisir ils avaient invité toute son ancienne classe sans lui en parler et le blondinet avait eu la très désagréable surprise de voir débarquer tout ses harceleurs.

Les sales gamins avaient mangé tout le délicieux gâteau au chocolat que ses parents avaient cuisinés spécialement pour lui sans qu'il ai pu en avoir une seule miette, ils s'étaient montrés très irrespectueux en fouillant partout dans sa chambre : déchirant ses peluches , sautant sur son lit et arrachant les têtes de ses barbies, pour finir par verser une bouteille entière de jus d'oranges sur ses vêtements.

Mais le pire était arrivé quand ils avaient profité du fait qu'il était parti dans la salle de bains se nettoyer pour le coincé contre le mur et lui raser ses magnifiques cheveux blonds dont il était si fier et que beaucoup jalousaient dont Kitty qui répétait à tout le monde qu'elle trouvait vraiment absurde qu'un garçon ai d'aussi longs cheveux mais qui en réalité voulait les mêmes elle qui les avait courts et crêpus.

Alois avait alors définitivement changé. Il n'avait plus jamais souri et au contraire se montrait désagréable et méchant avec tout le monde.

Et peu de temps après l'épisode des cheveux rasés inexplicablement la chambre du garçon avait prit feu. Et toutes ses robes, peluches , poupées, décorations de princesses étaient partis en fumée.

Par chance les pompiers avaient arrêté le feu rapidement cependant on avait pu sauver aucune des affaires du blond.

"Je suis désolé mon chéri. On te rachètera tout dès qu'on pourra..." lui avait dit sa mère mais le garçon l'avait aussitôt interrompu:

"Pas la peine. Tant mieux que ce soit parti en fumée je ne supportais plus de voir toutes ses robes et ce rose dégoûtant."

A la demande d'Alois les murs avaient été repeints en blanc et couverts de posters de joueurs de foot et de rappeurs à la mode.

Quand aux parents jamais ils ne surent que ce jour là c'était le blond qui avait mit le feu à sa propre chambre.

Ciel se roulait par terre mort de rire de voir Alois dans cette robe de mariée qui contre toute attente lui allait très bien mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer.

"Souris Alois c'est censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie." se moqua-t-il.

Le blond lui lança un regard tellement mauvais que Ciel cessa de rire.

Il se déshabilla et furieux lui lança la robe à la tête.

"Je préfère encore rester nu "

Soudain il aperçut un bout de tissu rouge par terre: le manteau rouge que Grell portait pendant l'attaque. Elle avait sûrement dû l'oublier.

Il le prit et se drapa dedans fermant les boutons pour cacher sa nudité. Le manteau était long et le couvrait presque entièrement cependant il restait toujours pied nus mais dans l'immédiat ce n'était pas si gênant.

"Bien maintenant que je suis habillé on va discuter casse-noisette de malheur!"

A SUIVRE...


	5. Chapitre 5

"Donc si je résume tu es en train de me dire que je dois partir avec toi à travers l'horloge où se trouve sois-disant un portail magique qui mène à ton royaume tout aussi magique et tout ça pour t'aider à trouver une noix." soupira Alois.

"Ce n'est pas une vulgaire noix! C'est la noix de Kratakut." se défendit l'ex prince.

"Ah pardon j' avais oublié : une noix au nom imprononçable." se moqua le blond.

"La noix de Kratakut est une noix qui exauce tout les vœux. Elle est située sur une île invisible au large de la mer qui borde mon royaume et est dit-on gardée par un ange. Mais pour l'atteindre il faut affronter des obstacles tous plus périlleux les uns que les autres sans compter Sebastian et ses chiens qui seront probablement à nos trousses tout le temps. ". Expliqua Ciel.

"Bien sûr une noix sur une île invisible... Luka je crois qu'Oncle Arnold a glissé du GHB dans la bûche de Noël." glissa Alois à l'oreille de son petit frère.

"Mais non ! Tout ça n'est ni un rêve ni une hallucination dû à une drogue. C'est bien réel !" s'exclama Ciel.

"D'accord admettons. Mais d'après le conte tu n'étais pas censé trouver l'amour véritable ou je sais plus trop qu'elle niaiserie ?" demanda le blond toujours aussi sceptique.

"Le véritable amour n'existe pas et comme ni toi ni moi ne nous plaisons on a plus de chance avec la noix." termina le casse-noisette.

"Alors là on est d'accord."

"Une fois qu'on aura la noix. Je m'en servirai pour redevenir humain et toi tu reprendra ta taille et reviendra chez toi et on oubliera tout les deux cette histoire".

"Je suis partant". répondit Alois.

Et ils scellèrent leur accord dans une poignée de main.

**À** **SUIVRE**...


End file.
